universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Paris
The park opened After Universal Studios South Korea right near Disneyland Paris Resort (Rivaling Walt Disney World Florida Resort Spain. (It's Rivaled as Universal Studios Spain). and its in Paris with Disney But Universal Studios bejinni is not a 7th Universal Studios Theme Park Anymore. Because France and Netherlands are a Mixture by France and Netherlands and Spain and Portugal With Spain Weather & Temperatures and France Snow and the Frist Universal Resort in Paris,France in Europe is Simlar to Universal Orlando Resort with 1 Park and City Walk and Resort Hotels and 1 Wet n Wild Water Park was Dricted from Orlando,Florida USA with Barcelona,Spain in Europe Themed Areas *Production Central *Hollywood *New York *Super Silly Fun Land *Easter Island *Auroa illinois *Metropolis *Marvel Super Hero Island *Total Drama City *Adventure Isle *Suess Landing *Armand Studios *The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *Amity Island *MTV Animation Studios *Nick Studios *Cartoon Network City *Sesame Street *Bugs Bunny's Looney Tunes Town *Cul-Da-Sac *Alvin and the Chipmunks Boulevard *DC Comics Justice Super Heroes World *Cartoonviersal Airport *Krustyland *Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone *Cartooniversal *Adult Swim Island *Lagoon Rides Production Central *The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera *Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit *USF Production Studios Backlot Tram Tour *Stage 54 *Jumanji:The Ride *Lucy-A Tribute *The International Food & Flim Festival Hollywood *Shrek 4-D *Seasme Street Movie Magic 4-D *Monsters Rock!/Bettlejuice's Graveyare Revue *Hollywood Dreams- The Ride *South Park:The Ride *Hollywood Dreams Parade New York *Lights, Camera, Action! Hosted by Steven Speilberg *Ghostbusters Spooktacular *Stage 28 *Family Guy:The Ride *Hairspray *The Saturday Night Live Show! *Phantom of the Opera Super Silly Fun Land *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem *Gru, Margo, Edith, and Agnes meet n greet *Vector's Roller Coaster *Three Sleepy Kittens (Dark Ride) *One Big Unicorn (Roller Coaster) Easter Island *E.B.'s Easter Factory *E.B.'s Pooping Jelly Beans *Carlos's Egg Of Destiny (Roller Coaster) Aurora illinois *Hurler (roller coaster) *Wayne's World Live *Wayne and Garth meet and greet *Rock Shop *Stan Mikita's resturaunt *Wayne's World Movie Set Tour Sci-Fi City *Battlestar Galactica *Accelarator *Space Fantasy- The Ride *E.T. Adventure *Men in Black: Alien Attack *Back to the Future: The Ride *Bill and Ted's most Excellent Ride *Terminator 2 3-D: Battle Across Time *Transformers:The Ride Marvel Superhero Island *The Amazing Adventures of Spider-man 3-D *The Incredible HULK Coaster *Doctor Doom's Fear Fall *Storm Force Acellatron DC Comics Justice Super Heroes World *Batman Adventure:The Ride/Batman Adventure:The Ride 2 *Superman Escape *Green Lantern Coaster *Batwing Spaceshot Adventure Isle *Jurassic Park River Adventure *Waterworld *Amber Rock Climb *Jurassic Park Discovery Center *Canopy Flyers *Revenge of the Mummy:The Ride (Orlando) Seuss Landing *The Cat in The Hat *Caro-Seuss-el *One Fish,Two Fish,Red Fish,Blue Fish *If i Ran the Zoo *The Grinch (Dark Ride) *The Lorax's Flying Coaster The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *The Flight of the Hippogriff *Dragon's Challange *Olivanders *Hogwarts Express Nick Studios *Nickelodeon Studios *Spongebob 4D *Mrs. Puffs Boating School *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast *Angry Beavers Spooty Spin *Plankton's Spinning Chaos *The Wild Thornberrys River Adventure *The Barnyard Bumpers *Blue's Skidoo *The Krusty Krab *The Backyardigans` Mission to Mars *The Danny Phantom Ghost Zone *The Spongebob Squarepants Splash Bash *The Wonder Pets' Nick Jr Party! *Deigo's Rescue Service Sesame Street Elmo's Imaginary Playland *Elmo's Bubble Bubble *Abby's Magical Party *Moppy's Lucky Dance Party *Big Bird's Big Nest *Grover's Construction Company *Bert and Ernie's Wonder-The Sea Sesame Central Park *Sesame's Big Drive *Big Bird's Climbing Nest *Abby's Magical Tree *Abby's Magical Garden *Water Garden *Cookie Monster Slide *Ernie's Ruber Duckie Race Sesame Street Plaza *Elmo's Little Drive *Big Bird's Big Top Circus Bugs Bunny's Looney Tunes Town *Bugs Bunny's Carrot Cars *Daffy Duck's Rockin Falls Cul-Da-Sac *Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The Ride *Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet and greet Alvin and the Chipmunks Boulevard *The Chipmunks and Chipettes in 4D *Chipmunks and Chipettes Meet N Greet DC Comics Justice Leauge Island *Batman Adventure/Batman Adventure:The Ride 2 *Batwing Spaceshot *Superman Escape *Green Lantern Coaster PBS Kids Corner *The SugarBowl *Arthur's Elwood City Maythem *A Day in the Park with Barney *The Dinosaur Train *The Berenstain Bears *The Teletubbie's Adventure Cartoon Network City *Regular Show:The Ride *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (indoor/outdoor roller coaster ride) *The Pokemon Experince *Johnny Test's BEDlam *Adventure Time Dueling Coaster *Bravest Warriors: Alien Battle *The Camp Lazo Tour MTV Animation Studios *Beavis and Butthead:Escape From Highland High *The Maxx (Indoor roller Coaster ride) *The Head: Evil Alien Attack *Celebrity Deathmatch Live *Aeon Flux Adrenaline coaster *Daria's Sick Sad World live show *The Brothers Grunt 3D Krustyland *The Simpsons Ride (Orlando). Cartoonviersal *Felix the Cat Meet n Greet *Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls *Popeye and Bluto's Blige Rat Barges *Me Ship the Olive *Rocky and Bullwinkle 3D Movie Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone *Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster *Animal Actors Stage/Animal Planet Live!/Animal Actors on Location! *Curious Geroge Goes to Town Adult Swim Island *Superjail's Totally Fast Coaster *Squidbillies Wild Car Chase 3D *Aqua Teen Hunger Force Coaster *Robot Chicken's Super Funny show *Metalocalypse Amazing Rock and Roll Extravaganza Note: For this section of the park, they even broadcast Cool 1680 the HEAT from squidbillies on the radio airwaves. Plus early is still hosting The Big E on the channel. Cool 1680 the Heat is just one of the radio channels in the park. Lagoon *Universal 360:A Cinesphere Septacular *Universal's Cinematic Spectacular:100 Years of Movie Memories Category:Theme Parks